1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for producing a flow of water or a flow of water and air in a whirlpool tub. This device comprises a rotatable wheel, which pumps in water from the tub via intake openings, and ejects a flow of water or a flow of water and air into the space of the tub via an outlet opening. Furthermore, this device comprises a driving means for driving the wheel via a driving shaft. The driving means is located on the driving axle but behind the wheel as viewed from within the tub.
2. The Prior Art
This type of device is known from German patent specification DE 39 07 552 C2. This patent shows an electric motor used as the driving means. Unfortunately, these electric motors are relatively heavy, as a rule, and increase the installation weight of individual units to be installed. These motors are comprised of the electric motor, a drive shaft, an impeller, and intake and outlet openings. Furthermore, it is very complicated and costly to seal the electric motor effectively against the external space. The motor is sealed so that its function is not impaired by the penetrating water. Moreover, it is quite costly to seal or bond this type of an electric motor.
Thus, the present invention differs from the prior art because it provides a device that comprises a driving means that can be applied in a simple manner.